


Fooling around without Dinner

by killing_kurare



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty drabble collection ;) Don't like, don't read ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you're good to Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama's good to you

**Wordcount** : 120  
**Rating** : M  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- good girl

 

 

„Oh, you’re such a good girl …“

Velma had to grin at the big woman moaning that over and over again. Damn, she would totally earn that phone call. The singer forced Mama Morton’s fat labia further apart, licking harder and faster over the most sensitive spot on her body.

“Oh, yes!” Mama exclaimed, her legs starting to tremble vigorously. “Spread me apart, do me good!”

Velma felt how Mama’s movements against her tongue increased, knowing it was almost over. And as soon as she thought that, a gush of love juice exploded on her face.

“So, I get that call?” she asked, looking at Mama’s sweaty face.

“When you’re good to Mama, Mama’s good to you,” she answered smiling.

 

 

 

  



	2. When you're good to Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxie heard it's quite easy to get a call from Mama ...

**Wordcount** : 120  
**Rating** : M  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- bitch

“Hey, Mama,” Roxy calls and reaches out through the bars to hold the guard back.

The big woman stops and looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

Roxy smiles a seducing smile. “I heard that I have to ask you when I … need a call,” she says meaningfully, tracing one finger up and down Mama’s arm while pulling down the neckline of her grey overall she is forced to wear in jail. Playfully she exposes one of her milky-white breasts, the pink nipple perking up eagerly; she made sure to make it hard by pinching it a moment ago.

Mama’s eyes wander down Roxie’s body, showing a little grin.

“Sorry, dearie, but Velma was faster. Try it again next week,” she says and winks at Roxie before leaving.

Roxie pulls up her gear again and glares at the fat woman’s back.

“Bitch,” she mutters under her breath.


End file.
